She Is The Sunlight
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: A small little drabble collection for Gamma's Character Playlist :) The pairing Is all about Druna! Each drabble Is Inspired by a song which I think explain the couple perfectly.
1. Chapter 1: She Is The Sunlight

AN: I wrote this for Gamma's Character Playlist Challenge with the pairing Druna! :) I urge you to listen to the song that Inspired this, She Is The Sunlight by Trading Yesterday, It's the perfect Draco/Luna song.

* * *

I couldn't stay away and not for one moment of my life could I imagine myself without her, she is the sunlight washing away the grime of my tired existence.

Time became my war, things were dark and serious, I followed blindly into what I thought was right, and when it was too late and backing out would mean cowardice and shame to my name, I couldn't. For all the wrongs I've made and the people I've condemned, I take it back tenfold.

Saying such things doesn't totally wipe away permenent damage, and I know what I've done cannot be undone, but with her I think I can slowly pull myself out of the hole. The hole where my parents raised me, and the hole I feel in my chest thinking back on my childhood.

The stain of unforgiving sin and shame hover over my heart like a hummingbird constanly beating it's wings by my heart, sending multiple waves of regret. I absolutely wish for the past to be the past, and move forward happier than ever. Can we take a moment to forget the predjudice and remember what we all stood together for?

It took just a moment and a weary soul for me to finally open my eyes and see the sunlight. My sun is gone, all my motives and ambitions I had while under the strain of war, the motivation to do anything fled my heart. The only thing for Luna to do, was look at me with wide, searching eyes concerned for my health.

She picked me up and dusted me off, took me into her loving arms, and that's what matters. If all the flowers faded away, and all the stormclouds decided to stay, then you would find me each hour the same, standing beside the one who saved me. She is tomorrow, and I am today. She lives in a daydream, and I'm stuck in reality. Luna is healing, and I am the pain. I don't belong.

I will never be as cynical and arrogant as I was back in school, but neither will I stop being sarcastic and drastic. Luna, she is soft and gentle, but terribly honest. Something I need more in my life, taking things at face value, and learning to trust. That's what Luna teaches me.

I love her more than anything, and this is the side of me she's awakened, yet who knew I was so clingy? I'm happier than I've ever been and It's all because my darkness was filled with sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me I Belong

AN: I wrote this story for the Character Playlist Challenge by Gamma for the pairing Druna :) I recommend you listen to the song Burial by Archangel while reading this, because I wrote It while listening to It, and It Inspired some of the writing.

P.S. - The story Is told from Luna's POV In case you were confused :)

* * *

I have always been good at being alone. People judge, and they laugh. I don't care though, when I'm alone and no one else can see my serious side, I only think about one person. The whole world can laugh at me when they please, but if one person should want to take my hand ... They will be able to make or break me. I'm good at being alone.

When I kiss him, I want him to tell me I belong. Please tell me I belong. I can find a place within his heart, and feel like it's my home. I am kind of nervous and afraid to let someone know the side of me that wants, because I never ask.

Draco is very beautiful, and it takes a perceptive person to seek out his vulnerable side. All people have different sides, and I should know most of all, that's why I can spot it inside of him. I don't give up showing him affection, even when he pushes away. I know he needs my love, the most.

Being with Draco is not why I trust him alone, but over the year we've been together I know that he has my best interests at heart. We mesh without meaning to. I can helpfully guide him into being a better person, while Draco can draw out my more serious side. I'm honest, and he's a compulsive liar. I am the white and innocent, to his black and sly side. If I trust Draco, maybe I can share a personality with him?

Now, I couldn't be alone. Once I've done something, or been with someone and known how they treat you ... nothing can compare. Draco Malfoy is an addiction to me. I couldn't be alone. I was holding him when we had the conversation for the first time, and I cried. If he left me now or any time in the future, it would in fact, break me. So how can you? How can you think about leaving me?


End file.
